


Love If Your Wings Are Broken, Borrow Mine 'Til Yours Can Open

by Twice_The_Heart



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Day 4, F/F, Supercat Week, angel au, brief visit from Carter, slight Silverwire relationship, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_The_Heart/pseuds/Twice_The_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant just seems to find herself in all kind of trouble, but mostly just life threatening situation. And with every near death situation, Cat finds herself being saved by the same winged person.<br/>Day 4 for Supercat week. Angel AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love If Your Wings Are Broken, Borrow Mine 'Til Yours Can Open

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Stand By You" by Rachel Platten. You should totally give it a listen. All mistakes are mine. Some of the situations Cat finds herself in are adapted from the show. Enjoy.

      Cat Grant had done so much in her lifetime, although not all of it could be considered good, but still. Karma had finally come for her, because now, she was about to die.

 

     She closed her eyes, she should have never gotten on this plane, she thinks bitterly. Honestly she should have been smarter than this, the pilot for her private jet told her that the weather wasn’t safe for flying, but Cat had insisted anyway. She wanted to get back to National City as soon as possible so she could be with her son, Carter. And now because of her recklessness, she was never going to see her son.

 

     The plane’s engines had blown out and now it was descending from the sky at an alarming rate, with the wing trailing smoke and fire into the night sky. The pilot was trying all that they could do, but Cat knew they wouldn’t make it. She braced herself for impact as well as she could.

 

     Then suddenly the plane lurched forward and then aligned itself.  And Cat was in shock, as the plane was gently place onto the water that was threatening to swallow them before. She quickly ran towards her window to see what was happening, when she noticed a ripple starting from under the water. Quickly, almost too quick for Cat to catch, something huge burst out of the water.

 

     There hovering above the wing of the plane was a marvelous sight - a blonde woman wearing some kind of mixture of armor and flowing robes with humongous white wings with streaks of gold spread wide behind her, with water running off of her wings and body. The winged woman seemed to look straight at Cat, right through the window despite being so far way, like she was making sure she was alright before she raised her wings and took off.

 

     And Cat stood shell-shocked staring after the woman who had saved her and her pilot’s lives.

 

#

 

     Several months later and Cat could not forget what had happened at the plane incident. Nor could she explain it, which is why she had covered up the whole thing. Only her son knew of the incident, once she told him, he was in awe. He soon started to research as to what that winged woman could be and had concluded that she must have been an angel.

 

“Mom, she must be some kind of angel. Maybe she’s your guardian angel!” He had practically shouted that last part in excitement.

 

“I guess that she could have been an angel, Carter.”

#

 

     And here she was again, facing another life and death situation. But this time it was in her own damn building. Apparently, someone had tampered with her private elevator. Probably one of her many angry ex-employees. And now she was falling to her doom, again.

 

     The elevator was speeding down the shaft and pretty soon she’ll hit the grown and die. Why, oh why, did she think that buying the tallest building in National City and setting her office on the highest floor was the best way to deal with her fear of heights?

 

     Suddenly, she hears a thump from the outside like something hitting the outside of the elevator, and soon she hears groaning metal as the elevator stops. But then, the top of the elevator is being peeled back from the corner, like someone opening the seal on a jar of Nutella.

 

     Cat looks up from the corner she had tucked herself into, to see a woman’s face pop up from the newly opened space gazing down at her with concern. And Cat is clearly in shock, because she totally forgot that she was about die, and instead is focused on how beautiful this mysterious woman is. She has long golden waves of hair that softly twirl together, her eyes are an intense shade of blue that Cat has never seen before, and her skin is smooth and blemish free except for a tiny scar above her left eyebrow.

 

     The woman pushes the top of the elevator back a bit more with her hand and Cat is distracted but the muscles flexing in the woman’s arms. She’s so distracted that Cat misses the fact that the woman spoke out. The woman asks something in a beautiful but unknown language, one that doesn’t sounds like any other language on Earth.

 

     The woman looks at Cat with furrowed brows then repeats herself, this time in English.

 

      “Are you okay, Miss Grant?” And Cat’s mind has stopped working at this point, at the sound of her voice, so she has no control over her voice when snarls out, “Does it look like I’m okay?”

 

      “Right.” The woman replies “Hold on, I am going to get you out.” And the woman swoops down as reaches for Cat to pull her out of the godforsaken tin can of doom. Cat then finds herself wrapped up in incredibly strong and steady arms against the woman’s warm body. And it finally hits her that this is the same woman, wait no the same angel, from the plane. Once Cat is safely secured in the angel’s arms, the angel then beats her huge gold streaked wings and flies them out of the elevator shaft, and out of the building. Cat closes her eyes and tries not to think too much of how high up they are.

 

     The angel safely touches down onto the ground, folds her wings up once they land, and tucks them against her back. And Cat is still clinging to her tightly as they stand on the ground.

 

     “You are safe know, Miss Grant.” Cat slowly releases her tight grip on the angel and takes her in as she makes some distance between them. The angel is wearing the same armor and robes from last time, but now that she up close to the angel, Cat can see all the fine details decorating her armor - especially the diamond crest with a huge “S” in the center of her chest plate.

 

     “What are you?” Cat asks in a soft whisper.

 

     “I think you know exactly what I am.” Replies the angel and then she unfurls her wings, and shoots straight up into the sky.

 

#

 

     Honestly, how does she get herself in these situations? She is getting tired of almost dying. This time it actually is an angry ex-employee, and she somehow acquired some sort of electrical superpower. 

 

     “Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty.” Ugh. Cat puns. She is seriously so done with this entire situation. So Cat does something really impulsive and stupid. She comes out of her hiding spot from across the room and angers the already angry ex-employ set on killing her for revenge, even more.

 

     “Really Leslie, cat puns? You clearly have the wit of a Youtube comment.” Leslie snarls and shoots electricity at Cat, and she narrowly misses.

 

      “Leslie Willis is dead. This is Leslie 2.0, Livewire. Tell me Cat, did you even care what happened to her? You never even acknowledged her after you promoted her to that stupid radio show.” As she talks she stalks forward, drawing energy from the electronics around her.

 

      “No wait let me answer that, you didn’t. You just threw her away once you got bored and you got all that you wanted from her.” Les-Livewire then charges up her hands and raises her hands at Cat and shoots out bolts of electricity in an attempt to kill her.

 

       In a split second, there’s a thundering sound and something comes crashing through the windows behind them and stands directly in front of Cat, right before the bolts can hit Cat. Cat watches as the figure in front of her takes the shots for her with massive gold streaked wings spread wide. She then sees Livewire falter a bit before the angel speaks.

     

      “Stop. You will not harm her.”

     

      “Yeah? And what will you do to stop me, blondie?” Livewire shoots out her bolts at the angel. Cat watches as the angel’s vibrant blue eyes start to glow dangerously before shooting out beams at Livewire’s electricity and disintegrating her in place. The angel’s start to eyes cool down before she turns to Cat to say. “She is gone for now. But she will eventually be back, I am afraid.”

     

     “So what, she’s some kind of demon, now? Where did she go, down to hell?” Cat shouts in exasperation.

     

     “Honestly, I do not know. She has gained some kind of power similar to that of Cythonna. But I do not know if it indeed came from him. However, I know for a fact that she will not be able to regenerate for a while and she will need time to recharge. You are safe now, Miss Grant.”

     

     Cat blinks at the angel’s word and the notices that the angel has been using her name all this time, and Cat had never given it out.

 

     “Wait, how do you know my name? Why do you keep appearing exactly when I’m in danger? Are you my guardian angel or something?” Cat rambles out, her investigating reporter instincts coming out. The angel blinks at the rapid fire questions coming from the tiny human.

 

     “I have always know your name Miss Grant, or would you prefer I call you Cat? And I suppose I am your guardian angel, I have been assigned by Rao to protect you. I can sense when you are in danger and when you need me.” The angel then scans her eyes over Cat, making sure that she isn’t injured.

 

     Cat doesn’t know how to feel about the fact that this, Ray guy, felt the need to assign someone to protect her. She then answers the angel’s question, “Cat is fine. I mean this is the third time you’ve saved me. I think that kind of puts us on a first name bases.” The angel doesn’t exactly like that joke, but her lips tilt up nonetheless.

 

    “Well then, Cat, if that is all. I must go,” says the angel. Her huge gold streaked wings snap open as she prepares to take off.

 

     “Wait, what do I call you?” Cat asks.

 

     “I am Kara Zor-El, of the House of El. But you may call me Kara. Please try not to get into more trouble. ” The angel smiles at Cat and then fly up into the night.

 

     “Alright then, Kara, until next time.” Cat mutters under her breath as she watches Kara fly off. Wait, did she say next time? Cat sure hopes she didn’t jinx anything.

 

#

 

     Seriously, SERIOUSLY? Two disgruntled ex-employees teaming up on Cat to get revenge? Why is this her life? She’s not even that scared anymore, like this is a daily occurrence by this point. Actually she kind is, but she’s not scared for herself. No she’s scared for her sons, Carter and Adam, and the fact that they are about to lose their mother.

 

     She’s also scared for Kara, because this is all a trap, a ploy to get her to come. Because Cat has learned that these two employees have gain powers for some sort of evil entity, powers that will be used to kill her and Kara.

 

      So Cat just sits there on the park bench that Livewire and Siobhan, now Silver Banshee, have her handcuffed to, hoping that this one time Kara doesn’t show up. But sure enough there’s a heavily rumbling sound and Kara drops down from the sky in front of them with bent knees, fist on the ground, and colossal wings stretched out.

 

     She rises off from the ground and calls out in a thundering voice, “Surrender now, or suffer the consequences of Rao’s wrath!” Livewire and Silver Banshee flinch a little at the tone, but then the sparky idiot calls out in false bravado.

 

      “Oh yeah, Blondie? Hate to break it to ya, but you’re outmatched and outnumbered.” Kara just smirk at the comment. “It is a good thing I did not come alone, then.”

      Suddenly the sky turns dark and thundering. Clouds start rolling and lightning flashes before a lightning strikes the ground right besides Kara, and another woman in floating in its place. This woman must be another angel and she is absolutely terrifying.

 

     The angel has long dark brown curls with a streak of silver on one side, her eyes are a cold gunmetal grey. She is wearing the same armor and robes that Kara is except hers are all dark and black, the symbol is different too. But the most fear-inducing thing about the other angel is her wings. They are even bigger than Kara’s are, and they are an inky ebony black with blood red streaks.

 

      At the dark angel’s arrival the air around them crackled with power and the temperature dropped by several degrees. She opened her mouth to speak and her voice sent chills down Cat’s spine. “I am Astra In-Ze, General of Rao’s army. And today will be your destruction.”

 

      Oh yeah, her captors where doomed, Cat thinks. Astra then shoots forward as the two super powered ladies are distracted and engages Livewire in battle. Kara take that moment to walk over to where Cat is tied down. Cat raises her hands as far as she can while handcuffed, and she says, “It’s about time.”

 

     Kara scoffs and replies, “I thought I told you to stay out of trouble.”

 

     “You said to try and not get into trouble. This is not my fault, trouble found me this time.” Cat says as Kara reaches out and snaps the cuffs with her bare hands.

 

     Suddenly Silver Banshee comes out of nowhere and tries to blast them with one of her ear curdling screeches. Kara instantly grabs Cat and curls her whole body around her, shielding Cat with her body and wings.

 

     “Run for cover. I have to handle this.”  Kara says to Cat in their little protective bubble. And Cat just nods and runs for cover. She watches as the angels battle the super powered ladies trading blows for blows. Kara then manages to get the upper hand on Banshee as she freezes her with her freeze breath before she can hit her with one of her shrieks, and then smashes the ice sculpture. Kara turns to help Astra, when Livewire fuses into the electrical wires disappearing. As Kara approaches Astra, she scans the area searching for a sign as to where Livewire is and when she will attack.

 

     “Be careful Little One, you do not know where she may strike,” mutters Astra in a soft voice. They keep sweeping the streets knowing, Livewire is waiting to strike. Something catches Cat’s attention, out of the corner of her eye she notices sparks reforming not far from where Kara is, who is looking in the other direction.

 

     “Kara, look out!” Cat shouts as Livewire shoots Kara with a powerful amount of voltage. And Kara has no time to dodge the hit, as she later collapses onto the ground weakly, as Livewire cackles and shoots Astra, too.  Livewire stalks right up to them and charges up her hands for the finishing blows.

 

     “You killed out my partner, for that I’ll have to kill you. Oh and don’t worry, after I finish you two off, your little human is next.”

 

     Suddenly, Cat jumps right in front of the angels. And it takes Livewire by surprise. Then she starts laughing.

 

      “Oh my god, what do you think you’re doing? Are you actually trying to play the hero right now?”

 

     Cat just stares at her defiantly, choosing to stay silent and she buys the angels time to recover.

 

     “Oh wow, Cat, this is just too funny! You better get out of the way, I’ve got bigger and more important things to fry.” Livewire says.

 

     Cat just stands as tall as she can, and says in a serious tone, “Well, you’ll have to get through me.” 

 

     Livewire just blinks, then shrugs. “So be it.” And before she can shoot, Kara fires off her laser beams as a distraction as Astra tackles Livewire, freezes her than smashed her to pieces.

 

     Kara the turns to Cat and starts yelling at her. “Cat, what were you liking? You could have gotten yourself killed! You are always getting yourself in these kinds of situations what if I had not-” Kara finds herself being cut off by a pair of full lips crashing into hers.

 

     “I was thinking that I couldn’t let you die without doing that at least once.” Cat says.

 

     “Just once?” Kara asks in a daze. And Astra just snickers in the background.

 

     Cat starts to laugh and says, “Well maybe not just once. But I was hoping that we could, I don’t know, get to know each other without this whole ‘only seeing each other because I’m about to die’ thing.”  

 

      And Kara flashes huge smile and says, “I would like that.”

 

      “By Rao, Little One, you are oblivious. Your Tiny Cat has to get herself in trouble just to get your attention.”

 

      “Oh my Rao, Aunt Astra! Can you not?”

 

End.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright if you are asking about the whole Cythonna part, I looked up Kryptonian mythology and found this on an Aliens Wikia about Kryptonians. 
> 
> "In Kryptonian mythology, Vohc was a great God who created the Rao brothers and Cythonna to help in the creation and birth of Krypton. Vohc joined the genetics of the two brothers to create a new race, and gave his technological knowledge to evolve and create Cythonna chose the dark side of evil, killing its creator and father, Rao creates a war bond with Cythonna, defeated, Cythonna was divided into three parts becoming the three moons of krypton. Rao promising not to abandon the creation of his father, becomes a big star, and all Kryptonian worship Rao as the supreme God of the planet on the Raonist religion, intellectual adopting Vohc made the Kryptonian race to be quite advanced in their technologies."
> 
> So yeah, there you go.


End file.
